


1

by lily_superlock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, This is just smut, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_superlock/pseuds/lily_superlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's been terrible, Arthur knows it and he knows Merlin knows it. Padding around the council chambers, with his shirt riding up, bending over, showing off. Arthur could barely concentrate on anything Leon was saying. Then flirting with Gwaine, shamelessly. He'd been trying to wind Arthur up all day and it had worked. Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1

Merlin's been terrible, Arthur knows it and he knows Merlin knows it. Padding around the council chambers, with his shirt riding up, bending over, showing off. Arthur could barely concentrate on anything Leon was saying. Then flirting with Gwaine, shamelessly. He'd been trying to wind Arthur up all day and it had worked. Well.

They finally retired to Arthur's chambers and Arthur slammed his way through the door.

"You," he said as soon as the door was shut and locked, jabbing a finger at Merlin. 

"What?" He fiend innocence.

"You know exactly what," Arthur said punctuating each word and pushing Merlin back against the wall. 

"Honestly sire, I have no idea."

"I'll make you pay for that." Arthur was wasting no time, rubbing his hands over Merlin's clothed chest and his cock in his breeches. He rubbed through the cotton until he could feel Merlin's cock stiffening. Much like his had been for most of his meeting.

"Strip," he ordered him. Merlin waggled an eyebrow at him. "Do it." 

Merlin did as he was told, like he so often didn't. Making a show of it, taking off each item slowly and one a time until Arthur had enough and ripped off his clothes for him. Then he stripped himself, shedding his socks last which showed how wound up he was. 

"On the bed, on your front. Head down," Arthur ordered.

"It's like that, is it?" 

"You've been making me suffer all day, Merlin. I think a little punishment is justified." 

"Punishment?"

"On the bed, on your front. Head down." 

They locked eyes for a moment, trust being set. Then Merlin, once again, did as he was told.

Merlin lay head down on the sheets, breathing hard, his cock still hard. Arthur came behind him and ran his hands up his legs, delicately. And started to kiss. From the back of his knees, gently up his thighs, higher. He reached Merlin's hole and gave a tentative kiss. 

"Arthur?" Merlin gasped.

"Is that okay?" 

"Yes - I mean - yes that's okay."

Arthur took that and kissed again, watching Merlin clasp the sheets in his fist.

Then he licked, slowly, circling his tongue around Merlin's hole. He started to dip his tongue in slightly, barely and Merlin gasped again. He continued the movement, getting deeper. Running his hands up and down the inside of Merlin's thighs. 

Merlin started whispering his name. Arthur wanted to take Merlin apart. He wanted to draw this out.

He dipped his tongue in further, reaching over for the oil and wetting his hands, he slipped the tip of one finger in. 

"Is that-"

"Yes, jesus Arthur."

Arthur pushed his finger in more and fucked Merlin gently with his finger and tongue at the same time. Merlin whimpered. His legs were shaking and Arthur held onto his thighs. 

Arthur could tell that Merlin was hard, painfully so. But he wasn't going to touch his cock, not yet. 

He pushed in another well-oiled finger. And quickened his pace slightly. 

"Please Arthur, please."

Arthur took his tongue away but continued to finger him. Merlin was biting the pillow and Arthur took a moment to look at him. He was so gorgeous. There was something insanely hot about watching himself finger Merlin. 

"Please, what?"

"Please fuck me."

"I don't know, I was thinking I could just do this, you seem to be enjoying it," Arthur smirked.

"Please fuck me, sire." 

Gods. Arthur moaned. Merlin knew his weak spots.

He stopped fingering Merlin and oiled up his own cock which was uncomfortably hard and he couldn't believe how much he'd neglected it til now. He needed to be careful or he was going to come before he wanted to.

"Okay?" Arthur asked as he lined himself up, pulling Merlin's legs further apart.

"Yes," Merlin said, a little exasperated. 

Arthur slid in slowly, just the head first. Fuck, Merlin was tight, the heat swallowing his cock was almost too much. Arthur breathed. Gods, Merlin was hot.

Slowly he slid the whole way in until he was fully sheathed. He was ridiculous how turned on his was. He rested his head against the back of Merlin's shoulders to get his breath back. 

"Come on, Arthur."

Arthur moved back and thrust. Merlin moaned.

But this wasn't the position Arthur wanted. 

"I need-" Arthur began but he stopped himself. He sat back on his heels and pulled Merlin on top of him so Merlin was sitting on his lap. Still facing away from him but Arthur could feel Merlin's body now, shaking on top of him. 

Arthur began to thrust again, circling his hips until Merlin's breath hitched. 

"Just there," Merlin breathed.

"Just there?" Arthur whispered into his ear, cicrling his hips and thrusting again.

"Gods, yes."

`Arthur kept thrusting, Merlin was close. They were both close.

He found Merlin's eyes. Wow, Merlin looked gone. He looked -

"You're beautiful," Arthur said without thinking. 

Merlin, in the midst of everything happening, still managed to blush and avert his eyes.

"No," Arthur said, turning Merlin's head back towards him. 

They kept their eyes locked and Arthur let his hands roam whilst still fucking Merlin. He rubbed up and down Merlin's bare chest and caught his nipples in his hands and squeezed and Merlin whimpered. He then ran his hands down, skimming past Merlin's cock which was impossibly hard against his abandon. And gently massaged his balls. Merlin was eyes were blurred, and he bit his lip. He looked amazing like this.

Finally, finally Arthur, swept his thumb pad over the precome pooling at the head of Merlin's cock.

"Fuck, Arthur." 

Merlin's cock throbbed. 

And he closed his eyes. 

Arthur waited. 

Merlin opened his eyes and looked back at Arthur, and Arthur rubbed his thumb over the slit again at the same time as he thrusted. 

"Arthur I'm- I..."

So close.

Arthur was as well.

He thrusted again, and rubbed his thumb over the head of Merlin's cock one more time. 

And Merlin was coming, onto Arthur's hand, onto his own chest. A little went on the corner of Arthur's chin and that was enough for Arthur, he sped up and pushed into Merlin. It only took four more thrusts and he was coming too. 

"Gods, gods," Arthur exhaled. "That was..."

"Incredible?"

Arthur smiled. "Yeah." 

Maybe Merlin being a little terrible wasn't the worst thing in the world, after all.


End file.
